


Did I scare ya?

by schrijverr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Sam Winchester's Friends at Stanford, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, but like a lill bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Two of his friends at Stanford scare Sam, his reaction isn’t the usual one.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Did I scare ya?

**Author's Note:**

> John and his lacking parental skills are mentioned, pls be aware.

“We have to do it.” 

“No, we don’t. This is a dumb idea, you know how he is.”

Two friends were arguing next to a wall. They didn’t have much in common, but both went to Stanford and both had befriended Sam Winchester. They again weren’t agreeing. You see, Tommy was of the opinion that scaring Sam Winchester would be hilarious, because he could be very shifty and therefore would be scared easily. Arthur on the other hand thought that scaring someone paranoid was mean. Yes, they did agree that Sam was kind of paranoid.

Sadly, Arthur didn’t have time to defend his side anymore, because Sam was just coming closer to their hiding spot and before Arthur could utter one more word Tommy had jumped around the corner yelling like a manic at their friend.

Suddenly it was all a blur of movements and yells. 

When the dust had settled Sam had Tommy pinned to the ground with a knife against his neck and a bleeding nose. Sam was breathing heavily and it didn’t really seem like he was completely there. Tommy whimpered and Arthur exclaimed: “What the hell, man!”

Sam blinked and the fog in his eyes cleared a bit, when he saw what he was doing he startled backwards and let the knife drop. With wide eyes he said: “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Are you hurt?”

Tommy rubbed his neck and slowly got into a sitting position. His eyes were full of fear as he carefully picked up the knife. It was a hunter knife nothing fancy, except that it was made out of silver, but only Sam knew that. Tommy twirled it in his hands and asked: “Do you always carry a knife around to attack people with?”

Sam flinched a bit at the words and Arthur felt the need to inject his opinion: “Hey, that’s kind of unfair, dude. You practically charged at him and when he defended himself you get mad. That’s super hypocritical.”

“Yeah, but he attacked me with a knife!” Tommy exclaimed.

“And if it had been a girl she might have attacked you with pepper spray.” Arthur shot back, “I’m sure Sam has a valid reason for carrying around a knife.”

Tommy pouted and looked away as he quietly mumbled: “Because he’s fucking paranoid.”

Sam cringed and tried to come up with some sensible explanation as of why he one, carried a knife and two, decided to attack one of his friends with it. In his head rang John’s voice: “The best lie is a lie based in truth.”

So he said: “Uhm, yeah, sorry about that, really. It’s stupid, but you see my dad gave me that knife for my twelfth birthday, told me to always carry it with me in case someone came after me or tried to hurt me.”

Arthur asked: “Why did your dad think that was a good idea, I mean, no offense, but… ”

At the same time Tommy said: “So the paranoia is genetically ingrained.”

Sam decided to, again, go with a modified version of the truth: “Well, we stayed in a lot of shady motels over the years while my dad traveled the states for his job. A lot can go wrong in some parts of town and my dad got arrested a lot, so I guess it was his way of making sure we were alright.”

“That’s kinda fucked up, man.” Tommy told him.

Sam just shrugged, he didn’t know what to answer to that. For him that had been normal, everyday even. He’d never had a point of reference about how it could be, should be. Arthur studied his face some more and asked: “Is that why you’re always looking over your shoulder?”

Startled Sam looked at him, then he looked ashamed, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t be. He worried his lip and asked: “I, uhm, I- Yeah, yeah, you could say that. My dad didn’t like that I went to college, I’m always afraid he gonna come driving around the corner to take me back.”

Sam sighed with that confession, not the whole truth, but certainly not a lie. He was afraid of John, of what he could do or make Sam do. He didn’t want that, not again. The knife made him feel safe, even though it was probably really weird that he carried it.

Meanwhile Arthur and Tommy traded a look and for the first time they agreed on something: Sam Winchester must be protected form this mysterious douche bag of a father. They both nodded an agreement. The Arthur said: “Well, that is totally expectable and a normal reaction, Sam. Here, let’s get you back up.”

He stuck out his hand and helped a grateful looking Sam back on his feet. Tommy got back on his feet alone and held out the knife for Sam to take back. Reluctantly Sam grabbed it and put it back in his pocket. Tommy said: “I can use something to drink, Sam your treat.”

Then he skipped ahead with a grin. Arthur shook his head and smiled while he told Sam that Tommy was an idiot, but Sam smiled back and for now that was good enough.

Later Tommy and Arthur talked. Sam never noticed that they always defended him to judgmental friends or weird looks. And when Tommy decided two years later that scaring Sam was safe again there was no more knife. From where he was thrown to the ground he smiled at Arthur and gave him a thumbs-up. Arthur fondly shook his head and said: “You’re an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy and Arthur did 100% get married later, they are two dumbasses and I love them. My baby OCs
> 
> Also Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
